


Konohamaru aún se siente atraído por Naruto-niisan

by takewaelel



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bromance, Gay Panic, Konohamaru es un terroncito de azúcar, M/M, No Smut, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, maybe NTR
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takewaelel/pseuds/takewaelel
Summary: Konohamaru aún se siente atraído por su niisan, no importa si ya tiene 27 años o si es el sensei del hijo de Naruto. Konohamaru sigue sonrojándose con sólo verlo sonreír y todo se complica cuando descubre un esperanzador secreto que se esconde en la Oficina.Crack!ship Konohamaru x Naruto | NaruSasu de fondo
Relationships: Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Konohamaru aún se siente atraído por Naruto-niisan

Konohamaru conoció por primera vez a Naruto cuando dio su primer paso en su plan de atacar al Tercero, su abuelo Hiruzen, y aunque no tuvo los resultados esperados, gracias a ese plan propio de un niño mimado Konohamaru conoció a un amigo, a un rival, a un maestro en Naruto, sin embargo lo que nadie sabía más que Moegi y Udon es que Naruto también fue su primer enamoramiento.

Y único.

Aquello ocurrió cuando por fin alcanzó los 12 años de edad, cuando recién se graduaba como Genin y comenzaba su larga carrera como ninja de Konoha.

Es propio de preadolescentes sentir cariño por aquellos que fungen como figuras de inspiración, es normal sentir un poco de amor hacia esa persona que nos motiva y nos enseña y más si se atraviesa dicha etapa de la vida donde la voz comienza a cambiar, el cuerpo se agranda y los pelos comienzan a cubrir zonas insospechadas.

Pero, el pequeño y honorable nieto no esperaba sentir algo más que admiración por su maestro rubio de ojos azul cielo. Konohamaru esperaba sentirse atraído más por las mujeres que junto con Naruto veían en las revistas +18 en las tiendas, así como sentirse atraído por alguna kunoichi de su generación o mayor, por ejemplo en Tenten o en su propia amiga Moegi.

Konohamaru sólo ignoró por mucho tiempo esos pensamientos. No importaba si cada vez que veía a Naruto caminar por la misma calle se ocultaba brincando al tejado o usando algún ninjutsu para escapar de la sonrisa que Naruto le dedicaba como amistoso saludo. Konohamaru sólo se tomaba de las mejillas, no podía evitar sentirse agitado y con el corazón palpitando desenfrenadamente. Otra veces sólo se encarreraba y le gritaba un saludo para que el rubio sólo lo viera pasar dejando el hilo azul de su bufanda.

Por mucho que intentase dominar esas reacciones, a veces simplemente las dejaba ser y se dejaba mimar por el rubio cuando se enfrentaban.

No lo podía evitar, a veces sólo quería pasar todo el día con Naruto perdiendo el tiempo haciendo alguna travesura, aprendiendo nuevas técnicas que Naruto perfeccionaba, inventar algún que otro jutsu sexy, comer comida chatarra en la calle y escuchar las aventuras que como ninjas vivían. Adoraba a ese muchacho zorro de hermosa sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que siempre lo hacía estremecer y preguntarse si esta sensación algún día terminaría.

Konohamaru, como buen Sarutobi, tenía un ímpetu en la batalla y jamás se acobardaba, no importa si arriesgaba su vida en ello. Konohamaru había adoptado ese camino ninja de jamás retroceder a su palabra y a sus objetivos, por eso, cuando alguien hablaba mal de Naruto-niisan, Konohamaru sería el primero en salir a la defensa y ataque de éste. No importa si peleaba con la aterradora kunoichi de Suna, no importa si era su propio sensei Ebisu. No permitiría semejante faltas de respeto, no importa si Naruto era capaz de defenderse a sí mismo, Konohamaru simplemente no podía contener su coraje hacia quienes hablen mal de Naruto.

Y eso, lamentablemente, había sido una clara señal de que algo andaba mal en el castaño, cosa que Moegi no dejó pasar inadvertido y que cuando por fin cumplían los 14 años, Moegi e Ise se armaron de valor para abordar el tema. De hecho, Moegi había tratado de sacar el tema acerca del amor y los intereses románticos de sus dos amigos pero Konohamaru, como un habilidoso mono, salía de la conversación dando vueltas y saltos en todos lados para escapar alegando que tenía cosas importantes que tratar con su clan. Por ello, cuando Moegi e Ise se enteraron acerca del noviazgo oficial de Hinata Hyuuga con Naruto, los dos amigos acordaron ir a comer en un restaurante de yakiniku para sacar el tema y con la técnica de Ise, atraparlo y retenerlo si emprendía alguna huída.

Por suerte, la noticia había llegado a los oídos de Konohamaru del mismo Naruto que no ocultó su sonrojo y felicidad al comentarle que Hinata y él comenzaron a salir.

Konohamaru sintió una gran alegría por Naruto, verlo sonreír con esa mirada de tonto enamorado era tal vez la sonrisa más linda que había visto en el rubio, aunque no pudo evitar sentir su pecho hundirse en una sensación que no conocía… era una tristeza y rabia al mismo tiempo.

Konohamaru experimentaba por primera vez los celos y la decepción. Naruto obviamente preferiría a una mujer y si es igual de bonita y amable como Hinata, claro que la idea de que Naruto podía fijarse en su alumno era trillada y un poco tonta.

Por ello, ese día no pudo huír de la incómoda charla y tal vez su salida del armario. Se quedó allí, viendo cómo sus dos amigos lo consolaban con una sonrisa, genuinamente preocupados por él pero no había mucho que hacer: A Konohamaru Sarutobi se había enamorado de Naruto-niisan, su rival y su maestro.

—Bueno, supongo que mi primer amor es un poco decepcionante kore. —expresó Konohamaru cruzándose de brazos. No es que se diera por vencido, pero simplemente hay peleas que sin iniciarlas ya están perdidas. Naruto quería a esa kunoichi, siempre supo que a Naruto le gustaban las mujeres y que sólo lo veía como a un discípulo y amigo. Claro que no cabía la posibilidad de que Naruto lo viera más allá de ese niño que no sabía limpiarse los mocos y que falló miserablemente en su misión de matar a su abuelo. Suspiró, ¿por qué tenía que enamorarse de ese rubio?

 _¿Qué haría su tío Asuma?_ Pensó. Su tío siempre fue alguien centrado y muy claro, nunca luchó las batallas que no podía ganar, pero también sabía que a veces es mejor arriesgarlo todo por una misión y por quienes vive. Una voluntad de fuego. Un fuego que ardía con más fuerza en un Sarutobi y Konohamaru era el heredero del clan. No dejaría que esto defina su vida. Seguramente un hermoso romance lo esperaba, ya sea con Naruto o con alguien más.

Además, ser novios no significa que funcione para siempre…

 _Oh, bueno_ , eso creyó y cuando menos lo esperaba, llegó a sus oídos el compromiso de Naruto con Hinata.

Konohamaru sólo miró al cielo con la mirada en blanco. El amor es difícil.

Es difícil ser gay. Gay por tu amigo hetero comprometido.

Desde ese día juró al cielo que su único propósito era entrenar, aceptar misiones como loco para enfrentarse a ninjas fuertes y seguir fortaleciéndose para así lograr su sueño que comparte con Naruto, ser Hokage. No habría más en su cabeza que su meta de ser Hokage y proteger la aldea como lo hizo su abuelo y tío. Sin titubear de morir al hacerlo.

El amor ya no tendría cabida.

 _Oh bueno otra vez_ , eso él creía, porque uno siempre puede proponer pero el corazón al final es quien dispone.

Sería una mentira que Konohamaru no se sintió feliz por Naruto e Hinata en su boda. Sería una vil mentira que Konohamaru no fue el primero en celebrar la noticia de que esperaban un hermoso bebé. Por fin, Naruto era respetado por todos, tenía ya una familia y el título de Hokage en sus hombros una vez que Kakashi ceda el compromiso.

**...**

Los años pasaron y a pesar de que Konohamaru sumó la edad de 27 años, ese enamoramiento por el ruidoso y siempre positivo Naruto sólo había aumentado con los años.

Ya no eran unos críos.

Naruto ya era el Hokage de la aldea, padre de dos hijos, esposo e incansable trabajador que veía por su ciudad todos los días y noches. Un hombre de cabellos cortos pero tan amarillos como los rayos del sol, una piel más tostada y las facciones endurecidas por la edad y el trabajo. Un hombre alto y de una complexión más que satisfactoria para ser el más fuerte de los ninjas de la aldea. Konohamaru siempre suspiraba y exhalaba antes de entrar a la oficina del Hokage (¡Naruto!), además de que se alistaba el cabello que comenzaba a tener una caída del lado izquierdo, se acomodaba la bufanda y se tocaba un poco el pecho para detener el Bump Bump de su corazón que se emocionaba con sólo ver a Naruto en la silla, leyendo o hablando con Shikamaru. Se preparaba mentalmente para cuando esos orbes azules se dirigieran a sus ojos negros.

Konohamaru se sentía como un perdedor, ¡ya tenía 27 años y seguía enamorado de Naruto-niisan!

Siempre que salía de la oficina se aseguraba de que nadie lo viera transpirar y suspirar aliviado. Era el maldito sensei del equipo de su hijo mayor, Boruto. Era ese hombre que cuidaría y enseñaría a Boruto lo necesario para convertirlo a él, a Mitsuki y a Sarada en unos increíbles ninjas. No obstante, se sentía sucio de pensar que se sentía atraído por el papá de su alumno.

Cuando llegaba de una misión, siempre, antes de ir siquiera a dar informes, se aseguraba de verse en el espejo.

Definitivamente no era un Sasuke en cuestión de atractivo, pero no era de mal parecer. Cabello corto y castaño, ojos negros y piel clara pero no lo suficiente para ser alguien blanco o bronceado. Era alguien muy regular si se comparaba incluso con Kakashi. Lo único que tenía a su favor es que era unos centímetros más alto que Naruto y su complexión era un poco más robusta, aunque no comparada a la de su difunto tío Asuma, pero sí que era un poco más amplio de espalda y hombros que Kiba, además de que su voz había cambiado a una grave, totalmente distinta a su voz de mocoso chillón.

No es que quisiera hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero no era mal partido...

Moegi muchas veces le consiguió algunas citas a ciegas, ya sea con hermosas chicas, ya sea con muchos otros chicos, pero nunca fue más allá de beber unas copas con ellos y retirarse a entrenar. Tenía sus fans, algunos que otros ninjas masculinos se habían dado cuenta de que tal vez Konohamaru era gay y se le acercaban como moscas, pero en realidad Konohamaru no sabía si catalogarse como uno porque al fin de cuentas su único enamoramiento resultó ser otro hombre pero fuera de eso nunca ha sentido otra atracción por otra persona.

Odiaba el día que se dió cuenta que estaba enamorado de Naruto-niisan. Estaba bien estar confundido e ignorar sus sentimientos así podía ver más allá, incluso fijarse en la heredera del clan Hyuuga pues según Ise, Hanabi solía preguntar mucho por él.

Todas las noches, antes de ir a dormir, Konohamaru veía al cielo. Si tan sólo fuera mujer, tal vez tenía alguna oportunidad, pero renunciar a su masculinidad era algo que tampoco quería.

El enamoramiento seguro pasará. Ya encontrará alguien más o no, después de todo sólo es una distracción de su camino hacía el manto de Hokage.

Decidido y comprometido, seguiría su vida, mejoraría en sus artes ninjas así como en sus deberes como sensei de 3 prominentes estudiantes. Cada vez que su corazón lata tan fuerte al ver esa gran sonrisa de Naruto-niisan se pellizcará y pensará en que Naruto tiene una hermosa familia. Lo idolatraba por quien es: Naruto Uzumaki, el Séptimo Hokage y el más fuerte de todos los ninjas. El hombre que lo trató por primera vez por quien era y no sólo por ser el nieto del Tercero, el quien le enseñó sus técnicas, el quien confió en él para distintas misiones importantes y por depositar su confianza en él la tutela de su hijo mayor. Aquel muchachito que vio crecer y lo vio convertirse en un gran hombre. Konohamaru seguiría sus pasos.

Konohamaru tenía un largo camino que recorrer para alcanzarlo.

No obstante, por mala suerte, una noche lo cambió todo. Un comprometido Konohamaru había sido atacado por un grupo de ataque que se dirigía a Konoha y él, como el único ninja en pie, debía informar cuanto antes al Hokage.

Recorrió en un par de minutos toda la aldea para llegar al edificio donde estaba Naruto trabajando al lado de Shikamaru. Burló la seguridad, no tenía tiempo para decoro ni para pedir permiso por una audiencia. Sólo se escabulló por los pasillos a pasos infernales sin hacer ningún ruido, sin despertar al guardia que le ganó el sueño.

Tomó la puerta con premura y sin medir palabra la abrió.

Miró adentro y sintió su pecho hundirse en una sorpresa que lo dejó mudo, no pudo contener su pánico ante lo que veía.

Shikamaru no estaba pero sí que estaba Sasuke, tendido en la mesa donde se trataban los más importantes asuntos de la villa. Boca arriba, con un rubio encima. Los dos se besaban encarecidamente.

Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron, mucho más sorprendidos que Konohamaru que casi siente su respiración cortarse.

Naruto se separó del abrazo, Sasuke se puso de pie y lo miraron en silencio.

Konohamaru escondió sus manos sudorosas, ansioso. No sabía qué pensar con exactitud. Se sentía decepcionado de alguna manera, ver a Naruto engañando a la siempre amable Hinata había sido una total bajeza, pero tampoco pudo controlar un gran desprecio. Pensó en Boruto, su alumno, el niño que estaría seguro de dar su vida para protegerlo. Pensó en todas esas pláticas mientras comían hamburguesas donde Boruto lamentaba y despreciaba a su padre sólo por ponerle más atención a sus deberes para con la aldea y el cómo a veces se desatendía de sus obligaciones en la casa, con su madre y con sus propios hijos.

Konohamaru siempre le explicaba que esas son las consecuencias de ser Hokage, que Naruto hacía lo posible para cuidar de toda la villa y de atender a su familia. Konohamaru justificaba al mayor de los Uzumaki a capa y espada. Sin embargo, el no ir a casa a descansar para quedarse a besar y quién sabe qué otras cosas con Sasuke no era exactamente lo que él consideraba en sus discusiones con Boruto. Incluso Boruto llegó a enojarse con él por defender a su padre de manera casi idolatra.

Miró al suelo, suspiró y sacudió la cabeza fuertemente.

 _¡Concentrate! ¡Estás aquí por una emergencia!_ Se regañó mentalmente y caminó unos pasos más.

—¡Lord Hokage, una facción de Kara se ha infiltrado en el pueblo de Dai y ha amenazado a toda la ciudadanía. He venido en cuanto pude deshacerme de unos perseguidores!—Informó casi gritando, un poco exasperado y un poco apurado. —Lamentablemente ya hay saldos rojos.

Naruto miró a Sasuke de reojo, indicando que se apresure al pueblo para rescatar al escuadrón ANBU con el que Konohamaru patrullaba.

—Konohamaru, reúne a Sai y a Rock Lee y vayan como refuerzos a la zona junto con Sasuke. Yo hablaré con Shikamaru para una estrategia. No sabemos si ya están en la villa, pero no permitan que nadie de esos ninjas de Kara entren. —Ordenó el rubio que cogió su manto y se lo puso en los hombros, alistandose para defender el pueblo en cuanto Shikamaru y una brigada de ninjas médicos estén listos.

—¡Hai! —y giró sobre sus talones, comenzando a emprender su misión en busca de los dos ninjas. —Konohamaru, cuando esto termine, por favor ven. Tenemos que hablar de lo que viste. —Naruto lo detuvo con su voz rasposa. Sonaba un poco avergonzado pero determinado, Konohamaru sólo lo miró por el rabillo de los ojos y comenzó su viaje.

—Naruto, yo no vi nada. No hay nada de qué hablar. —salió de sus labios, no quería hablar de ello y salió por la misma puerta así como entró.

Corrió hacia la casa Yamanaka, otro ninja iría a llamar a Rock Lee.

Konohamaru no sabía si sentirse aturdido por la misión que mató a dos de sus compañeros ANBUs o sentirse decepcionado del hombre que más admiraba y amaba, pero a pesar de sentirse decepcionado por lo que vio, su corazón le jugó chueco por un segundo porque comenzó a palpitar emocionado, esperanzado.

_¿Naruto besándose con otro hombre?_

Su corazón latió con mucha más fuerza, ¿esto era una esperanza a su amor frustrado?

Se golpeó contra la pared frustrado, Sai salió de la casa con ese rostro inmutado de siempre, curioso de ver a Konohamaru dándose de topes con el timbre. Konohamaru sólo sonrió con desgano al ver esa sonrisa malintencionada del pelinegro.

Ojalá sólo no hubiera aceptado la misión como ANBU. Era un jounin de élite, era maestro y la cabeza del clan Sarutobi, ¿por qué querría trabajar en su día de descanso? No quería ver a su maestro Naruto besándose con Sasuke, ¡el padre de su otra alumna! No pudo sentir más que lástima por esas dos mujeres.

Hinata ama y adora a Naruto. Saber de esto le rompería el corazón.

Sakura era fuerte pero incluso él vió como esa pelirrosa se desvivía por el Uchiha. Sería devastador para ella.

Y sus alumnos…

 _Dios_ , Boruto jamás perdonaría a Naruto y odiaría a Sasuke por semejante traición. Sarada, **dios** , esa niña tenía una fuerza monstruosa, ¡destruiría la aldea al ver a su madre llorar! Himawari, esa dulce niña, ¿entendería lo terrible de la traición?

—Konohamaru, ¿qué sucede? —dijo Sai al ver al castaño mirar al suelo aterrado, pero se recuperó de inmediato al ver cómo Sai se acercaba curioso a su rostro.

—Ven conmigo a Dai, Kara se acerca. —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Sí, entiendo, pero no pregunté correctamente, ¿qué te ocurre? Parece que viste un fantasma. —sonrió de medio lado el artista.

—Digamos que vi dos fantasmas, kore. —se tomó del cabello. Ojalá muera en la misión y así no tenga que afrontar a solas a Naruto.

Y aunque no murió en la misión, el Sarutobi terminó en el hospital por jugarle un poco al suicida, por suerte Sakura se había unido a la brigada de ninjas médicos que Naruto envió.  
_..._

Estaba recuperándose, mirando al techo. Moegi y Udon habían pasado a visitarlo así que estaba un poco exhausto, no obstante el rubio que asediaba sus más sucios sueños apareció por la puerta con una gran y destellante sonrisa que alivió sus dolores e inseguridades.

—¡Oi! Escuché que te lanzaste a la batalla como un mono loco, Konohamaru-kun! —Naruto tenía puesto en sus hombros el manto, así que su andar lo hacían ver enorme y magnánimo. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojar, desvió un poco la mirada. Era como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Perdón por preocuparlos. —dijo un poco afligido, ciertamente estaba conmocionado esa noche y batirse a muerte con un desgraciado sin pensarlo dos veces le costó una espada atravesando su estómago.

—Ni lo menciones, ayudaste a que esos hombres cayeran. —se sentó en la cama, en sus manos tenía un pequeño arreglo floral. —Te lo manda Hinata para que te recuperes pronto.

—Gra-gracias… —tomó el pequeño arreglo, sentado erguido en la cama del hospital. Era un hermoso arreglo propio de Hinata que había iniciado hace poco en su afición por la jardinería.

—Hima-chan y Boruto la ayudaron. —dijo perspicaz el orgulloso padre de familia, pero Konohamaru no supo cómo tomarlo, ¿cómo podía hablar tan despreocupado de su esposa que engañaba con su mejor amigo? —¿Sabes acerca del significado de las flores? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, mirando las flores.

—Naruto, por favor, dilo de una vez. —dijo con firmeza Konohamaru. Sí, era a quien más quería en este mundo pero tampoco soportaría que se hiciera el loco, venía claramente a hablar sobre 'ese' incidente. La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció seguido de un prolongado suspiro. Naruto lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo que viste-

—No diré nada. —interrumpió Konohamaru, apresurando el tema. No quería pensar en ello. —No me concierne, eres libre de ejercer tu vida sentimental como gustes, yo sólo vi lo que no debí ver. —miró a la ventana. —Confía en mí, tu secreto está seguro, kore. —ahora mismo odiaba esa muletilla suya, quería sonar serio pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se sentía tan cómodo hablando con Naruto.

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero Konohamaru, otra vez, lo interrumpió. —Sólo te diré una cosa, no le mientas a tus hijos, ellos siempre te esperan al final del día. Cuando menos te des cuenta, los niños crecen y no te esperarán para siempre.

—Soy un mal padre, ¿verdad?

—No soy quien para juzgar. ¿Recuerdas que intenté asesinar a mi abuelo? Vaya tremendo hijo de puta que fui. —comenzó a reírse, sintiendo las lágrimas caer de sus mejillas. —No valoré a mi abuelo hasta que murió… sólo ten en cuenta que la niñez no es para siempre. 

Una de las manos de Naruto se acercó al rostro de Konohamaru y secó sus lágrimas con delicadeza, lustrando una sonrisa que calmó todas sus ganas de gritar, Naruto estaba muy cerca. Sintió sus mejillas arder y su pecho estremecerse por los fuertes latidos que podía escuchar. Miró a Naruto pero éste tenía los ojos cerrados así que no vio su notable sonrojo.

¡Dios santo!, aún estaba enamorado de Naruto y lo peor es que si Sasuke logró robarle el corazón, ¿por qué él no podría?

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿cuando pararía de sentirse atraído por su niisan?

Gritó internamente.

Konohamaru estaba jodido en el amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Jajaja, lo hice lo más rápido que pude así que perdonen lo mal escrito que está. Me inspiré en la idea de meruz en tumblr, así que vayan a dejarle mucho amor!
> 
> Narusasu porque soy demasiado gay por ellos dos y Konohamaru es un joto hermoso. ¡Lo amo! Aunque lo shippeo con la chica del relleno con nombre de un cítrico. Tan virgo y simp mi hermoso muchacho
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
